criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gone With the Ice
This is the nineteenth case made by MrKors71 and the eighth in the monetary center Case Background The victim was an important bunnissesman named Chase Nomodi, who was found dead in an ice machine with his hands and legs tied up. The killer was a gas station employee, Sheyla Xanders. Chase and Sheyla were grooms for two years. They was having a nice relationship until the boy started to work for Fredricksan. Chase, suddenly, started to avoid Sheyla and he was distant from her. The money and his job transformed Chase in a evil and greedy bunnissesman. Sheyla saw him everyday in her workshop only for fill the gas tank. She was furious with him because he acted like he never met her before. So, one day when nobody was in the gas station, she knocked out him with a frying pan, tied up his arms and legs, and put into the ice machine. For avoid that a curios man could open the ice machine, Sheyla left a note saying that the ice machine was faulty. Sheyla was sentence to 15 years in jail for the murder of Chase. When the trial finished, Julius Maddavar decided to give the day off to Franco and the player, and the player's partner decided to make a picnic day in the fields, where Case #20 makes its appearance Victim *'Chase Nomodi' (Found dead in an ice machine, killed by freezing) Murder Weapon *'Ice Machine' Killer *'Sheyla Xanders' Suspects *'Holly Derpiane '(Gas Station Owner) Age: 46 Height: 5'6 Weight: 147 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect eats strawberry jelly *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect doesn't have a Motorrole Y24 Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo ---- *'Sheyla Xanders '(Gas Station Worker) Age: 25 Height: 5'5 Weight: 147 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect eats strawberry jelly *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect has a Motorrole Y24 Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo ---- *'June Rewcast '(CEO Secretary) Age: 27 Height: 5'7 Weight: 134 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: B- Profile *The suspect eats strawberry jelly *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect has a Motorrole Y24 Appearance *The suspect doesn't have a tattoo ---- *'Kylan Fredricksan '(Victim's Boss) Age: 38 Height: 6'0 Weight: 162 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: B- Profile *The suspect eats strawberry jelly *The suspect doesn't use sunscreen *The suspect has a Motorrole Y24 Appearance *The suspect doesn't have a tattoo ---- *'Raymond Murray' (Victim's Fellow Worker) Age: 34 Height: 5'6 Weight: 147 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect eats strawberry jelly *The suspect doesn't use sunscreen *The suspect has a Motorrole Y24 Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo ---- Killer's Profile *The killer eats strawberry jelly *The killer uses sunscreen *The killer has a Motorrole Y24 *The killer has a tattoo *The killer weights 147 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gas Station (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Padlock, Box with Candies, ) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Examine Molecule (Result: Sunscreen Molecule) (KP: The killer uses sunscreen) *Talk with the gas station owner about the murder *Talk with the gas station employee about the murder *Examine Broken Padlock (Result: Red Sample) *Analyze Sample (06:00:00) (KP: The killer eats strawberry jelly) *Examine Box with Candies (Result: Notebook) *Examine Notebook (Result: Reminder Note) *Talk with June about the victim *Investigate Office Parking (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Meeting Note) *Talk with Kylan about the victim *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *See why the victim's fellow worker calls you *Investigate Modern Kitchen (Clues: Torn Photo, Briefcase) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Grooms Photo) *Talk with Sheyla about the photo *Examine Briefcase (Result: Pendant) *Examine Pendant (Result: Holly's Pendant) *Find out why the victim has Holly's Pendant *Investigate Ice Machine (Result: Bolt Cutters, Broken Object) *Analyze Bolt Cutters (09:00:00) (KP: The killer has a tattoo) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Battery Reloader) *Examine Battery Reloader (Result: Motorrola Y24 Reloader) (KP: The killer has a Motorrole Y24) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Oven (Clues: Torn Document, Wallet) *Examine Torn Document (Result: Financial Document) *Examine Unlegible Signatures (Result: June and Chase Signatures) *Show the document to the CEO secretary *Find out why Kylan was interested in the victim *Examine Wallet (Result: Car Keys) *Analyze Keys (06:00:00) *Investigate Luxury Car (Clues: Voice Recorder, Torn Paper) *Examine Voice Recorder (Result: Raymond Voice) *See why Raymond fought with the victim *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Love Poem) *Talk with Sheyla about the poem *Investigate Gas Station (Clues: Platform Scale) *Analyze Platform Scale (09:00:00) (KP: The killer weights 147 lbs.) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *See why Holly is very scared *Investigate Gas Station (Result: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Sheyla's Access Card) *Break the card with Holly (Reward: Skin Blemish/'Gas Station Uniform') *Talk with June about the victim's car *Investigate Office Parking (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Credit Card Bill) *Analyze Bill (06:00:00) *Arrest June Rewcast (Reward: 80 XP) *Try to reason with Kylan *Investigate Modern Kitchen (Clues: Paycheck) *Examine Paycheck (Result: Luxury Car Paycheck) *Show the paycheck to Fredricksan (Reward: Burger) *Go to Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases